Aether's Hold
by AdorkableAsmoduo
Summary: The Abyss is about to implode. If that happens, Atreia will shatter into two, and all life will be snuffed out. The only way to stop it is to fine the legendary Aether Sword, which restores Aether by merely being there. The two girls will have to find it, but to do that they must trust each other absolutely, because if they don't, everything they know will be lost forever.


**Smello! Morgy speaking~ This is a story Scar and I are going to put together. Scars P.O.V. is Raven and mine's Calarity.~ **

**Enjoy :D**

_Raven's P.O.V._

My wings gave out on me a hundred feet above the frozen earth. I plummeted, the sharp wind biting at every square inch of skin not covered by my light clothing. I hit the ground with a thud, the snow just barely breaking my fall. The cold burned at my being. I couldn't believe I had flow this far and made it alive. But at temperatures like this, I wouldn't be alive much longer.

My name is Ravenwing, and my life is severely screwed.

I wanted to scream in agony at the new and horrible pain, but I didn't have the energy.

The Elyos….

It hadn't been long since I had realized the Elyos had kidnapped me as a child from Asmodae, and the reason is still unknown to me. After twelve years, on my thirteenth birthday, I looked just as any Elyos, maybe not as tan, but after the Elyos had cut off my mane and claws, there were no differences between us. I proved handy with a staff and healing magic, so when the Elyos decided to let me Ascend, they encouraged me to become a Chanter. I followed their advice. I was happy to be Ascending to protect those liars forever. But now I see the truth. But I will never forget they were my family for my childhood. At the ceremony, when I opened my wings for the first time, I was more shocked then anyone to see they were midnight black. I got over it fast when they all drew weapons and charged me. I took flightand blasted the roof open before me. I felt my eyes turning red, as they had only once before.

I was devastated.

There is no place for me in the light or in the dark, if they find out my past.

So I shall not tell them.

The Morheim patrol found me just as I had given up hope. Unfortunately, that patrol happened to be Calarity.

Calarity is an Assassin, a distasteful class. She was the only Asmo I met who truly lived up to Elyos tales they tell to frighten children. Her dark blue curly hair was wild, her dark blue eyes were merciless, her light blue skincoated with scars. The mane on her back and her claws were overgrown. Her leather battle gear looked expensive and dangerous, and two freshly sharpened daggers gleamed on her back.

When she spotted me, her eyes flickered red.

"Who are you?" Her voice was sharp and confident as the daggers she had expertly swung into her hands.

I hadn't tried in ages, but I knew from the Ely I still had an Asmodian accent.

"My name is R-ravenw-wing. Who are you?"

I wrapped my wings a little tighter around me.

She eyed me suspiciously. "Why do you wear Elysean clothes? You don't LIVE there, do you, freak?"

"N-no! I was a hostage!" It was the truth, but not the full one.

Her eyes searched for the truth in my eyes. She obviously didn't trust me, but she didn't completely distrust me. Yet.

"I guess I'll have to bring you back to the fort. Can't have the Elyos murdering you before we see if you're any GOOD."

With that, she picked me up like a sack of potatoes with her muscular arms and flew me back to Morheim Fortress.

It's been awhile since I returned to Asmodae, and things have gone… interestingly. Not good, not really bad. Depending how you look at it.

I'm awkward around these Asmos. I can't stop thinking how all my life I have feared them and was Ascending to wipe them out. I can't go anywhere without internally drowning in panic at the sight of all those claws, thinking that any second they could be at my throat. But I can never return to Elysea. Not after I saw their true natures.

Calarity is the worst Asmo of them all. She's ruthless, rude, and hates my guts. And that of every Elyos that ever walked Atreia. Maybe every creature ever. I don't understand why she so full of hate, but I have tried and failed to have a polite conversation with her. One time too many. I have the chunk she cut out of my new-grown mane to prove it.

Will I ever make peace with these animals? Can I truly be one of them? Or are they something more then beasts?

Could I ever return to Elysea? Would they ever welcome an Asmodian again, for something she can't control?

There's only one way to find out.

_Calarity's P.O.V._

I hate allot of people for multiple reasons, but Raven, boy she crossed the line. After today what she did, I really want to pry her head off. I mean she defends stupid Elyos and is freaking shy around the Asmos. Like example, the first day of training she backed away from Gallianta, a Cleric who apparently wanted to be her friend, but Raven being Raven she said no and denied it. Don't get me started when in Panda since all 4 class trainers teach in the same huge room, you could hear her yell to her teacher saying 'Can we learn Elyos spells?' 'I want to know what the Elyos use to heal!' it keeps going until I finally blow up in her face telling her to shut it.

But like I said, today crossed the line. I was just casually doing my business in Morheim, scouting for Elyos when I hear leaves crushing behind me. I sigh; thinking and knowing its Raven. She probably wants to yell at me for blowing up in her face again today during training. I turned around and screamed;

"What do you want!" she shrinks back at my yelling and starts to open her mouth.

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Excuse me?" I snap at her.

"You heard me. Like you hide away from people, stay to yourself, blah, blah, blah." She says. I raise an eyebrow.

"Why do you have to be so annoying about Elyos? Least I have a reason!" I bark at her she shrinks back again, but before she can say anything an arrow whizzes past me. I gasp turning around to see an Elyos. I throw my hands up and pull them down to make myself invisible to my peers. I watch as Raven gasps and the two come closer.

"Adriana?" the Elyos nods. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail having a wave of bangs covered her right eye, her eyes were really pretty… such a gorgeous green.

"Ya… Raven…?" the two got closer and noticed one another and pulled each other in a hug, I mentally gagged and mentally ripped their heads off; story of my life.

"Yup, it's me." She said pulling away. I think the mentally throwing up is going to come… I feel my lunch coming up!

"So who was that creep yelling at you?" Adriana asked Raven. I balled my fists.

"Well she's been VERY stubborn lately and she explo-" I erased my invisibility and screamed,

"I HAVE A REASON HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU!" I lost it. I… completely lost it. I started imaging her as a teddy bear and then I start attacking it… can I do that right now? No I can't… I'll get locked up… and loose my only home.

The ranger stared at me and licked her lip… that scares me; she pulled out her bow and aimed it at me. As she let it go I somehow ended up behind her with a skill and stabbed her in the back. The Elyos fell.

"Think twice before you try to shoot me," I growl and step on her as I walk to Raven. I try to attack her but I glare at her.

"Why are you so stubborn and rude!" for the 500th time I heard that, I got annoyed.

"I… have… a… reason… so… will… you… shut… UP!" I say slowly so she can understand.

"Gosh such a hag," I hear Adriana mutter and I snap my body around and stomp towards her. Her eyes widen with fear. Let's just say I scare ALLOT of people. I should probably be used to this word but I burst. I'm completely loosing it.

"OBVISOULY you DO NOT know what the word HAG MEANS! It means; offensive term for an OLD ladies appearance and age," I begin. "Look at me, ok you see me? Ya I'm 12, Ravens' 13 and by the looks of you, you could be at least as old as the Cataclysm. But anyways, before you insult someone, please make sure you use it correctly. So I suggest for Solorius season, you ask for a dictionary!" I clap my hands together proudly and smile big and then frown, turning my body around, and walk away, I turn around and then speak up, "And that's a matter of an opinion," I smile and roll my eyes with a frown and stomp off. Once again an arrow whizzes past me and I turn around and use Dash Attack, having me appear behind her. I kick her to the ground and shove myself on top of her and place the dagger on her neck.

"You really want to mess with me? I'm on steam meaning it _won't_ be pretty." I growl and she shakes her head. I pull her up and grab her weapons and stomp off with a smug smile on my face.


End file.
